Can't Forget
by HappyBaek99
Summary: Berapa kali pun Chanyeol berusaha untuk melupakan sosok itu, kenangan mereka selalu hadir dalam bayangan. /CHANBAEK/ ONESHOOT!


**Cast: Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek).**

**Length: Oneshoot.**

**Rated: T (Maybe).**

**Genre: Angst.**

**Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, OOC, Miss Typo, Tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer: Semua Cast milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan Agensi mereka. Kecuali Baekhyun Oppa! He's Mine! #digetokpalu. Cerita seutuhnya milik saya! No plagiat! **

# #

.

.

.

.

.

**Can't Forget**

**~ Oneshoot ~**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku merasa tidak bisa tertidur, bahkan setelah hari ini, saat aku merindukanmu"_

# #

_Sendirian di sebuah ruangan kecil._

.

.

_Aku tetap terjaga sepanjang malam,_

_membayangkanmu._

.

.

_Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu untuk satu hari, aku tidak bisa melepaskan._

.

.

_Aku seperti orang bodoh._

# #

"Chanyeol-ah."

Suara indah itu, suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya. Kini pemiliknya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum. Senyuman yang bahkan lebih indah dari malaikat. Yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya hangat.

Sosok indah itu melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Setiap langkah entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Air mata mengalir tanpa sanggup ia henti.

"B-Baekhyun-ah."

Sosok malaikatnya berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tak sanggup berdiri, tak sanggup menyentuh sosok itu, karena hanya sakit yang pasti ia rasakan.

Ia hanya bisa menatap, dan tak ingin berkedip. Satu kedipan saja bisa membuat sosok itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah," Tangan lentik itu terangkat menyentuh pipinya, hangat, ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan lentik itu meskipun ia tahu ini tak nyata. "Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakanku?"

Suara itu kembali mengalun.

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu." Suaranya bergetar dan lirih. Mata indah nan sipit dihadapannya itu meredup. Menarik perlahan tangannya, meskipun ia menahan tangan itu, hanya hembusan angin yang ia rasakan pada tangannya.

"Belajarlah untuk melupakanku, relakan aku pergi dari pikiran dan hatimu Chanyeol-ah."

"Maafkan aku Baek, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

Sosok malaikatnya kembali tersenyum. "Belajarlah melupakanku." dan semakin bertambahnya waktu bayangan itu kian memudar.

"Jangan pergi!" Berapakali pun usahanya menggapai sosok itu, tak akan ada hasil. Berapakali pun ia berteriak memanggil sosok itu, tak akan ada sahutan. Sosok itu meinggalkannya, dalam kesendirian.

Didalam kamarnya yang remang, didalam kamarnya yang gelap, sosok itu kembali hilang. Karena sosok itu hanya bayangan dalam pikirannya, bayangan yang kapan saja bisa hilang. Namun sebuah kenangan tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dalam pikirannya.

# #

_Hidup ini hanya tertahankan._

.

.

_Aku menghibur diriku._

.

.

_Aku berpura-pura baik-baik saja._

_._

.

_Tapi semuanya sia-sia, tidak ada apa-_

_apa._

.

.

_Rasanya seperti kau akan berada di sisiku_.

# #

Duduk menyendiri di bangku taman, menatap kosong hamparan air dihadapannya. Seolah menjadi hobinya disetiap hari. Danau buatan, sebagian kenangannya terangkum disini. Bayangannya selalu hadir, tersenyum di sisi danau, melambaikan tangan dengan ceria, semuanya terlihat nyata.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Baekhyun?" Suara yang lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunannya, menghilangkan sosok itu dari pandangannya.

Ia menghela napas berat, melirikan matanya kesamping dimana pria bermata bulat duduk dengan tenangnya. "Sok tahu sekali kau, Kyungsoo-ah." Desisnya pelan.

Pria itu, Kyungsoo, tersenyum sinis dan mendengus pelan. Ia balik menatap kesamping. Menatap mata yang tak lagi memancarkan sinarnya. "Aku tahu, tempat ini adalah tempat dimana sebagian kenanganmu dengannya tersimpan, tempat kau menyatakan cintamu padanya, tempat dimana kencan pertama kalian, tempat dimana baekhyun menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamamu. Dan Baekhyun bilang, tempat ini adalah dunianya denganmu. Semuanya, ia menceritakannya padaku sebelum," Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak. "ia pergi." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Kyungsoo benar, ia memang belum bisa atau mungkin tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu. Ia tersenyum dihadapan semua orang, namun menangis dalam kesendirian. Berkata baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia hanya membohongi diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundaknya, irisnya meredup dan berkaca-kaca. "Lupakan ia, biarkan Baekhyun tenang di surga sana." Lirihnya. Sebelum kemudian sosok Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkannya.

Melupakannya sama dengan menghapus semua kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama tapi, kenangan itu sudah terperangkap di dalam pikiran juga hatinya. Terkunci rapat. Dan ia tak bisa menemukan kuncinya.

# #

_Hari demi hari, aku mencintaimu._

.

.

_Tapi aku sakit tanpa henti._

.

.

_Larut malam, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu._

.

.

_Aku merasa tidak bisa tertidur bahkan_

_setelah hari ini saat aku merindukanmu._

# #

Berbagai kilasan kenangan selalu hadir disetiap waktu yang ia lalui, tak satupun kenangan yang ia lupakan. Semuanya terangkum baik dalam pikirannya, membuatnya susah untuk mengusir bayangan sosoknya, susah bahkan untuk memejamkan matanya yang sudah terasa pedih.

Sosoknya yang tertawa ceria, tersenyum di pagi hari. Memeletkan lidah saat puas dengan kejahilannya, mengerucutkan bibir saat dilanda kesal. Semua ekspresi pada wajahnya, ia selalu ingat.

Namun, tak disangka sosok itu begitu terpuruk, selalu menangis didalam kesepian, selalu merasa takut dan khawatir. Dan ia tak menyadari semua itu.

Setelah sosok itu makin rapuh, baru ia menyadari semuanya. Semua prilaku anehnya, semua perkataan anehnya.

_"Yeol, penyakit ini adalah tiketku menuju surga"_

# #

_Ketika aku bertemu teman-temanku, aku berpura-pura lupa padamu._

.

.

_Aku berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja saat aku tersenyum._

.

.

_Tapi semuanya tidak berguna, sebenarnya aku tidak baik-baik saja._

.

.

_Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu bahkan_

_sejenak_

# #

"Hyung ~ Ayo kita bermain playstation. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama."

Chanyeol menatap sekilas pada saudaranya, "Aniya, Kai. Tidak sekarang, aku sedang sibuk berkerja." Dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

Saudaranya, Kai,merengut. "Setelah kepergian Baekhyun hyung, kau menjadi penyendiri Hyung."

Fokus mata Chanyeol terdiam pada satu titik.

"Kai." Sehun, pria putih yang sadari tadi terduduk di sofa itu mendesis. Menatap tajam Kai yang terduduk disampingnya.

Kai menyadari perkataannya, ia hanya bisa mengatup rapat bibirnya.

"Kau benar Kai, aku baru menyadarinya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain Playstation." Chanyeol tersenyum meskipun tak selebar dulu. Kai benar, ia lebih jarang bergabung bersama teman-tamannya. Lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendiri dengan berbagai pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya.

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk ragu. Dan Kai merutuki kesalahannya.

# #

_Aku merindukanmu._

_._

_._

_Berdiri dengan ambang pintu sebagai_

_matahari terbenam._

_._

_._

_Ketika angin bertiup dingin, aku terbawa oleh kenangan._

_._

_._

_Ini mengguncangku lagi hari ini._

# #

Berdiri dibawah langit jingga, angin bertiup seolah ingin menghapus air matanya. Matanya terpejam saat daun-daun kering terbawa angin melewati wajahnya, menyapu kulitnya dengan kasar. Seolah ingin menarik semua kenangan.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sekatup bunga lili, menaruhnya diatas gundukan besar yang selalu nampak bersih.

"Kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu, dan aku akan berusaha."

Ia mengusap pelan batu nisan dihadapannya, mengecup pelan nama yang terukir disana.

"Tapi, maafkan aku jika aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu. Karena di setiap hariku, aku selalu merindukanmu."

Angin seolah mengantarkan suaranya, suara yang merdu yang sangat ia rindukan.

_"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah, teruslah berusaha, karena aku yakin kau bisa melupakanku."_

Bayangannya tersenyum, begitu indah diatas sana, dan perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan matahari yang terbenam di sudut sana.

# #

_Hanya untuk satu hari, hanya untuk satu hari._

_._

_._

_Jika saja aku bisa menghapusmu._

_._

_._

_Larut malam, aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu._

_._

_._

_Aku merasa tidak bisa tertidur bahkan_

_setelah hari ini saat aku merindukanmu._

Lyric by Ailee - Day By Day. (Ost. TRIANGLE)

#END#

.

.

.

.

.

**End dech... FFnya terinsfirasi dari lyric lagu Ost Triangle yang dinyanyiin sama Ailee :D **

**Maaf ya kalau ada Kalimat yang gak nyambung :D #NyengirGaje**

**Gaje kan? Meskipun ceritanya gaje tetep harus Review ne Chingu ~**

**Kalau gak Review, saya sama EXO bakalan Demo! #Turunkanhargamimyak!/eh?!**

**Finally,**

**Selamat Tahun Baru 2015! #niupterompet**

**#Bye# *Dadah meriah* (?)**

HappyBaek99

Jum'at, 02-Januari-2015.

11:09


End file.
